Dumbledore's Portrait
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: written for the grangersnape100 challenges that will be mentioned as it goes along chapter one involves war, portrait and drabble series. JK still owns. Severus Snape and Hermione Granger find their way back to each other by way of a meddling portrait.
1. Chapter 1

The previous Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was looking down at the current Headmaster Severus Snape.

There was no question in Dumbledore's mind that Severus was wise in the way of Academics. However he was a fool in the department of love. During the war Severus finally gave into his feelings for Hermione Granger and they began a relationship. However when the side of light won, he ended it abruptly without explanation devastating the young witch that he adored like a granddaughter. Hermione had returned to Hogwarts and took another year finishing her education so she could properly sit in her NEWTS.

The witch chose academics and received the post of deputy headmistress when Minerva McGonagall retired. Snape turned to him and said, "I will appreciate it if you do not meddle any further in my affairs"

"I don't know what you are talking about Severus" replied the portrait

"You know bloody well what I mean. You were the one responsible for Hermione Granger's appointment as my assistant." Replied the wizard

He rose and got his cloak and said "Goodnight Dumbledore" and left the portrait alone to ponder his plan to get the stubborn wizard and the wild-haired witch back together


	2. Chapter 2

AN:// Challenges in this section Drabble Series: tea kettle

Hermione Granger was in her office going through her usual day to day business but her thoughts always went back to the headmaster. Hermione was not the sort to stay were she was not wanted. However she was confused at what exactly went wrong he never explained his reasons. She needed some tea, tea usually helped her in this situation. She rose and went to the side table were she had tea kettle for all occasions. On her return to her desk she did not see that there was a small blue globe on the floor that she stepped on.


	3. Chapter 3

Challenge: Drabble Series: Stuck

Hermione let out a gasp of surprise then let out a string of curses that could have killed the Pope.

She was stuck from what looked like one of the many Weasley twin inventions. Severus ran in alerted to the trouble perhaps by her cursing or the portraits. It really did not matter he was there and he was going to help her. Well that was at least what was the plan anyway. It was foiled when Severus became stuck to the floor as well. "Wonderful just wonderful. How are we going to get out of this now?"Asked Hermione


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble Series: Dobby Tries to Help

"Don't take that tone with me. Have a little respect for the one who tried to help," said Severus irritably. "Respect for you? It is your fault to begin with! If I was not distracted by thoughts of what a berk you have been I would not have gotten stuck to begin with!" replied Hermione in equal irritation " Why can't you grow up and accept that it is over?" snapped Severus. They were so busy arguing that they did not see Dobby come in and try to help them with his magic. He pointed his finger and aimed at the floor


	5. Chapter 5

Challenge: Drabble Series: That was my favorite

"Adults try to work out their troubles and not….Dobby!" Hermione was cut off from her conversation when green light bounced off the floor and brushed agent her robes burning them. "Bloody hell Dobby that was my favorite robes!" exclaimed the witch. "Do that again Dobby and you will find yourself regretting the day you were born! Now go to Dumbledore's portrait and ask him how to fix this!" said Snape not fooled about this predicament one bit. "Here we go again, blaming others for everything not focusing blame on yourself!" replied Hermione in a biting tone but inwardly agreeing with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Challenge: Drabble Series, something you need to hear

Dobby came back an hour later with a message from Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore denies that he has anything to do with it miss. However he suggests that from the description of the object he suggested that it is the truth orb. An invention that the Weasleys created to force the witch or wizard to confess what the other needs to hear" "What in the world would I need to say that she doesn't already know?" replied Snape. "Dobby does not know sir. I am just saying what I was told sir" Snape snarled Now he had no choice but to confess his fears that drove him to leave his beloved witch.


	7. Chapter 7

Challenge: hate is natural to me

"Please leave Dobby," asked Hermione calmer now. Dobby nodded and left with his customary *CRACK* "Whatever it is Severus you can tell me" coaxed Hermione. Snape sighed with defeat and said. "I love you" "What is so threating about that Severus?" "Because the people I loved in any way always died. My mother, Dumbledore, Lily. Their deaths rocked me to the point were I could not love anymore. Hate was the only emotion that ever came naturally to me. I knew when I loved you that I had to leave you to spare you from the same fate as they"


	8. Chapter 8

Challenge: Drabble Series: Hermione forbids Snape to do Magic

Hermione could not see his expression when Severus slipped he was stuck in back of her. She could tell by the tone of voice that he was being truthful. "I can't promise nothing will happen to me. However I have faith that the universe is through with having it's fun with you. You have earned the right to be happy" she then added with a humor " besides if you don't choose me I will have to forbid you to do magic" Suddenly there was a flash of white light and they where able to move again allowing them to show their love .


	9. Chapter 9

Challenge: Slave For a Fight

After their reunion while still lying on the couch Hermione hit him in the arm out of the blue. "Bloody Hell woman what was that for?" he asked. "That was for the hell that you put me through""What was this?" he asked clearly confused at her change of heart. "That was forgiveness, but that does not mean that you don't have any penance to perform." She replied. Hermione had assured him a relationship was possible now he had to fight for it. He finally asked, "what will I have to do?" she paused for a moment before replying "Be my slave for a week


	10. Epilouge

The next day

Dumbledore was looking down on Dobby with a smile. Thank you Dobby for helping me with my plan. "Dobby is happy to help" was his reply would also ask you to warm Fred and George Weasley that Hermione knows might be looking for revenge. "Yes sir right away sir" As he left he ran into Hermione coming in. "Good afternoon Professor" "Good Afternoon Miss Granger" "Thank you for what you did but if you ever do something like that again your portrait will met a an unfortunate accident" "Goodbye sir" she said brightly while leaving


End file.
